A potom zahoreli hviezdy
by Ana Syringa
Summary: Mimozemšťan, čo vraví, že pochádza z planéty, ktorá nepatrí medzi Deväť svetov, že môže cestovať kamkoľvek a lotosové jablká sú peňho jedovaté. Žena, ktorá sa zjavila sčista-jasna a naposledy, keď ju Doktor stretol, zomrela. A mladý poloboh, ktorý ešte nestratil nádej. Takto to bolo s piknikom na Asgarde.


**A potom zahoreli hviezdy**

_i._

Keď Doktor pricestoval na Asgard po prvý raz, všade, kam vkročil, ho nasledovalo ticho. Akoby sa z celého mesta vytratil život.

Keď zašiel hĺbšie medzi majestátne budovy, narazil na niekoľko miestnych. Z diaľky sa započúval do ich rozhovoru.

„... ale buďte opatrní. A vráťte sa skoro."

„Neboj sa, drahá. Z Jotunheimu sa vrátim celý, prisahám."

Ah...

Jotunheim a Asgard. To bol jeden z pevných bodov v čase. Radšej sa odtiaľ stratí. Veď vody Marsu ho naučili, že zahrávať sa s históriou nie je len tak.

_ii._

Ani nie o tri cesty neskôr, TARDIS ho zaviedla na Asgard. Znovu. Doktor sa čudoval – veď čo bolo také dôležité, že ho sem TARDIS zaviedla dvakrát.

Keď otvoril dvere, Doktorovi sa naskytol pohľad na malého bledého chlapca. Oči zelené, zvedavé, trochu sa naňho mračil.

„Ty si sa sem nedostal cez Bifrost."

Doktor sa usmial. Nemal ani tušenia, kto alebo čo ten Bifrost je. „Nie," zakrútil hlavou. „To je TARDIS. Moja loď."

„Vyzerá ako drevená kocka, nie ako vesmírna loď."

„Tak sa poď pozrieť dovnútra a uvidíš," zazubil sa Doktor.

Doktor otvoril dvere a chlapča vošlo dnu. Jeho oči sa rozšírili a tvár sa mu vyjasnila. Neveriaci úsmev predzádzal ohromenie. Pozrel sa dookola a potom znovu obrátil svoj pohľad na Doktora. „Páni!"

„Ó, áno!" smial sa Doktor. „Povedz to, všetci to vravia."

„Je... je..."

Doktor netrpezlivo prikyvoval.

„Je _živá!" _

Doktor prekvapene zažmurkal. „Tak to tu ešte nebolo. Páči sa mi, chlapče."

Chlapec venoval Doktorovi vyhýbavý pohľad. „Kto vlastne si?"

„Ahoj, ja som Doktor."

„Loki. Odkiaľ si?"

„Z ďalekej, preďalekej planéty. Volala sa Gallifrey."

Loki venoval Doktorovi zmätený pohľad. „O Gallifrey som nikdy nepočul. Alebo to je len tvoj názov pre nejakú z planét Deviatich svetov?"

„Ó, nie, nie, nie. Gallifrey bola niekde úplne inde. A vo vesmíre sú miliardy planét, viac, než si dokážeš predstaviť. Cestujem celý svoj život, a ešte stále som nevidel ani zlomok celej veľkoleposti vesmíru. Každý deň objaviť nový svet, zachrániť život, spoznať civilizáciu. Povedz mi, Loki. Chcel by si cestovať?"

Chlapcove oči sa ešte viac rozžiarili. „A mohol by som?"

„A prečo nie? Poznám jednu planétu, kde každú noc na oblohe umrie jedna hviezda a zrodí sa nová. Cestovatelia tú oblohu volajú Horiace Nebo, pretože keď hviezda umrie, na malú chvíľu ožiari celý svet a vyzerá to, akoby nebo horelo. Naopak, je ťažko všimnúť si, keď sa hviezda zrodí. Je to tichý a pokojný začiatok života. Tak čo vravíš?" Doktor nadvihol obočie.

Loki vyzeral, akoby ho trhalo na dve strany. Očami tikal zo strany na stranu, od stále otvorených dverí k Doktorovi. „No, ja by som rád, ale Thor a mama..."

Doktor sa sklonil k chlapcovi a sprisahanecky mu pošepkal do ucha: „Thor a tvoja mama nestihnú ani napočítať do piatich a budeme späť."

Loki, ktorého zmysel pre dobrodružstvo bola jeho druhá prirodzenosť, s odpoveďou neotáľal ani stotinu sekundy. „Tak teda poďme."

Doktor prikývol. „Allons-y!"

_iii._

Teraz už Loki chápal, prečo to ľudia nazvalo Horiacim Nebom.

Keď pristáli na tej plenéte s akýmsi krkolomným názvom, svet bol už zahalený rúškom noci. Hviezdy boli veľké a prekrásne sa trblietali. Vyzerali ako milióny vybrúsených drahokamov, ktoré odrážali svetlo. Hviezdy na Asgarde boli prekrásne, to áno. Ibaže táto obloha bola pastvou pre oči, čímsi výnimočným.

Loki bol ohúrený. A to sa ešte nezačalo predstavenie, kvôli ktorému tu naozaj prišli.

Ešte asi hodinu bola obloha pokojná. Loki sa zatiaľ pýtal na skvosty vesmíru, zvláštnosti a kuriozity. A potom sa spýtal: „Ktorú planétu máš najradšej?"

„Hm, bude to Zem."

Loki strelil po Doktorovi neveriaci pohľad. „Zem? Ako Midgard? Ale veď ľudia o nás nič nevedia, nie sú dosť múdri. A žijú omnoho kratšie. Nie sú dôležití. Tak prečo?"

Doktor sa trochu zamračil a unavene si povzdychol. Ale nevyzeralo to tak, žeby sa hneval. „Bol som na samotnom konci vesmíru a späť a môžem ti povedať, že ľudia majú silnú iskru. Prežijú za každých podmienok, prispôsobia sa. Bojujú a nevzdajú sa. A ohó, majú od nedôležitosť naozaj, naozaj ďaleko. V živote som nestretol nedôležitého človeka a medzi nami, je to už nejaká doba."

Pozrel sa na Lokiho a Loki uvidel strašne veľké, strašne staré, strašne smutné oči. Lokiho zaujímalo, či aj on bude mať také unavené oči, keď bude starý, ale zároveň bude vyzerať úplne mlado.

Na to mu Loki nevedel čo povedať. Našťastie ho od odpovede zachránilo Horiace nebo. Jedna z hviezd začala žiariť tak silno, že pomaly prebíjala slabšie hviezdy. Až kým nebo nezachvátili bledomodré plamene. Pred toľkou žiarou musel Loki privrieť oči.

Ešte chvíľu sa ponevierali po okolí, zašli do mesta a stretli pár priateľských miestnych.

Keď sa vrátili na Asgard, svietilo rovnaké slnko. No pod tými lúčmi sa neskrýval rovnaký chlapec. Doktor mal na ľudí obrovský dopad. O Lokim to platilo niekoľkonásobne.

_iv._

Doktor sa rozhodol chvíľu zostať na Asgarde. Zdalo sa mu to len fér, abyaj on objavil nové veci. Loki sa dozvedel o Horiacom Nebi, teraz bol rad na Doktorovi.

Chvíľu ln blúdili po okolí. Doktor sa už snáď po tisíci raz začal rozplývať nad Asgardským mesiacom, keď započuli praskavý zvuk manipulátora časového víru. Keď sa otočili za zvukom, na mieste stála jedna žena.

Stačil jej len letmý pohľad na Doktora a jej oči sa rozšírili od prekvapenia. Prekvapený výraz jej však neostal dlho – na perách sa jej sformoval úsmev. „Ahoj, zlato. Takého mladého som ťa ešte nevidela."

Doktor sa spamätal z prvotného šoku. River Songová, žena, ktorá poznala jeho meno, žena, ktorá za Doktora obetovala svoj život v Knižnici, zrazu pred ním stála, živá a zdravá. Všetko, čo vtedy povedala, zrazu dávalo zmysel.

„To mi hovoríš vždy."

„Pretože vždy ťa vidím mladšieho a mladšieho."

„Ja z budúcnosti musím mať nejaký vážny vekový mindrák," zavtipkoval Doktor.

Namiesto odpovede sa River pozrela na Lokiho. „A kto je tento mladý fešák?"

„To je Loki. Loki, toto je profesorka River Songová."

River sa usmiala. „Archeologička," dodala.

Doktor mávol rukou. „Áno, áno..."

„Tak čo teraz?" spýtala sa River.

Obaja, Doktor aj River, sa s očakávaním pozreli na Lokiho. Povzdychol si.

_v._

Doktor mal rád nové veci. Nové planéty, nové kultúry, nové nočné oblohy, nové zvyky, noví ľudia. A samozrejme k tomu patrili aj nové jedlá, ktoré predtým ešte nikdy neochutnal.

Bolo to absolútne neočakávané, keď po treťom súste akého si Asgardského ovocia začal červenieť a kašľať.

„Doktor?" Loki začal panikáriť.

„Čo to... vlastne... je...?" vytisol zo seba chrapľavo.

„Lotosové jablko," odvetil. „Prečo?"

„... jedovaté... pre Pánov Času..."

„Jedovaté? Čo? Ako jedovaté?"

River sa zohla k Doktorovi, ktorý momentálne ležal na zemi. „Doktor? Odpovedz mi! Čo potrebuješ? Nejaký protijed?"

„... hruška..."

To dávalo zmysel. Hruška by Doktorovi pomohla. „Ah, samozrejme... spoločne s DNA Pánov Času hrušky vytvárajú..."

No Doktor ju nenechal dopovedať. „Hruška!" zopakoval ešte naliehavejšie.

River začala vyťukávať súradnice do svojho manipulátora časového víru. Dúfala, že bude dostatočne rýchla, aby nejakú hrušku získala... veď takto to byť predsa nemôže, však? Doktor nemôže zregenerovať teraz.

Skôr, než sa stihla poslať na Zem, Loki podal Doktorovi odkrojený polmesiac hrušky. River sa sklonila k Doktorovi, podoprela mu rukami hlavu a do úst mu nasilu napchala celé sústo. Aj pod smrteľným nebezpečenstvom bolo komické pozorovať Doktora, ako zápasí s chuťou hrušky.

„Ako je vlastne možné, že máte hrušky na Asgarde?"

Doktor zachripel: „Hrušky na Zemi pochádzajú z Asgardu. Fuj. Zlé, zlé hrušky. Neznášam ich. Už nikdy ich nevložím do úst." Doktor urobil smiešnu grimasu a River si nemohla pomôcť – začala sa smiať. A čoskoro sa k nej pripojil aj Doktor.

Loki sa pozeral na Doktora a River. „Tak takto vyzerá váš normálny deň? Piknik, pri ktorom sa otrávi?" rukou mykol smerom k Doktorovi.

„Pravidlo číslo sedemnásť," povedala River. „Nikdy nemáme normálne dni."

„Samozrejme," zasmial sa Loki. „Moja chyba."

_vi._

Po tom, čo River odišla, zostal Doktor ešte chvílu. Ale len do zotmenia. Kochal sa mesiacom, ktorý _zasa _začal vychvaľovať. Loki však už viac nevidel Asgardskú oblohu. Kedykoľvek sa pozrel na hviezdy, spomenul si, ako úchvatne vyzeralo to Horiace Nebo. Zážitok to bol neskutočný a nezabudnuteľný. A keby tu teraz Doktor nebol s Lokim, bol by si myslel, že to bol len bláznivý sen.

Potom však prišiel čas na rozlúčenie.

„Ak budeš niečo potrebovať, nudiť sa alebo budeš chcieť vidieť ďalšie divy vesmíru," do ruky mu podal studený kľúč, „len pomysli na TARDIS. Dievča ma vysadí rovno pri tebe."

Loki prikývol. „Neboj sa. Som strašne zvedavý."

A potom Loki sledoval, ako sa Doktor stratil vo svojej modrej búdke a jediné, čo mohol robiť, bolo pozeranie sa na hviezdy, ktoré odmietali horieť.

_vii._

Prešlo mnoho rokov, odkedy Loki navštívil miesto, kde horeli hviezdy. Mnoho rokov, odkedy stretol Doktora.

Niekedy si myslel, že to bolo všetko vymyslené. Potom však znova objavil vzácny kľúč, no nikdy sa neodhodlal k tomu, aby Doktora zavolal. Veď Doktor mal istotne na práci iné veci, než uspokojiť zvedavosť malého chlapca.

Potom ten malý chlapec vyrástol a na Horiace Nebo si nespomenul.

Až kým sám nenavštívil Midgard. Bol si istý, že je neporaziteľný, že má všetky triumfy v rukáve, že sa mu podarí podmaniť si Midgard lusknutím prstov.

No ľudia boli naozaj húževnatí. Až vtedy si spomenul na Doktorove slová.

Teraz sedel v presklenej cele, v ruke držal studený kľúč a tuho myslel na TARDIS. Rád by si namýšľal, že chce Doktora len využiť k svojmu úniku. To možno bol prvotný plán, no do mysle sa mu primiešala iná myšlienka.

Možno by mohol utiecť, kde ho nikto nepozná. Možno by si mohol dovoliť byť tým dieťaťom plným nádeje, ako kedysi. A možno, možno by mu stačilo len _vidieť _vesmír, nie si ho podmaniť.

Kľúč v Lokiho ruke bol horúci ako umierajúca hviezda.

Začul zvuk zhmotňujúcej sa TARDIS. Modré dvere sa otvorili a vyšiel z nich Doktor. Bol presne taký istý ako v deň, keď mu ukázal Horiace Nebo. Nezostarol ani o sekundu.

Vlastne áno, zostarol. Bolo mu to vidno na očiach.

Stále mal tie strapaté hnedé vlasy a smutné tmavohnedé oči. Stále mal na perách obrovitánsky úsmev a stále nosil ten Midgardský oblek a tenisky. V skutku zvláštna voľba.

„Už som sa začal báť, kedy mi o sebe dáš vedieť," prehovoril Doktor akoby nič. Akoby si ani nevšimol, že Loki bol v tej chvíli vo väzení.

Lokiho ústa sa tiež rozšírili, prvý raz za dlhý čas v ozajstnom, úprimnom úsmeve. „Ja tiež, Doktor," povzdychol si, „ja tiež."

V týmito slovami Loki vkročil do malej modrej búdky a zanechal za sebou celý svoj život.

Aj za to niečo stojí, je to vesmír.


End file.
